War of the Nations (Map Game)
There have been many Great Powers and even a few Superpowers throughout human history. While many people consider these nations only came about after Napoleon, this is debatable. Often there are a few great powers coexisting on Earth, though never have they all coexisted together. But in this map game, it's different. 50 of the greatest nations in human history, reduced to the land around their capital. All start with tech from the beginning of the American Civil War. Which one will survive? Which one will take over the World? It's time to find out, as you take control of a nation in: "War of the Nations", a battle royale map game of awesomeness! Rules # You may only take control of one nation. # You may advance in two of these categories each turn: Military, Economy, Infrastructure, Tech. # Be plausible. # Mods word is final (unless you are a mod or have support from another mod, in which case my word is final). # A map is made every six turns. (Once there is a mapmaker). # Ask me to become a mod. # A mod will make the war algos. # If you do not advance your economy frequently enough, you may start running a deficit, which will weaken your nation. # There can be civil wars, though normally this would just be to change government and not create a new nation. # Have fun! Countries Europe: Carolingian Empire: [[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin: Destroyer of worlds']] Topkek m8 22:33, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Roman Empire: Erizium (talk) Macedonian Empire: Boss902902(ZE MSPMAPPER) Napoleonic France: Revolution Nine Kalmar Union: [[User:Firesofdoom|'Agent']] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|'Fires']] 21:00, June 22, 2015 (UTC) British Empire: [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 18:29, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Poland-Lithuania: Spanish Empire: Pickles in a jar Nazi Germany: Vatonica (talk) 18:02, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Soviet Union: Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 14:43, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Austria-Hungary: —'The Tim Man' (IH • GC • TSW • AH • ' )' Scotland: Thieving Magpyr The Americas: USA: #PraiseRoosevelt. 18:03, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Aztecs: Mayans: California: Great showing. B23 (talk) 11:35, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Texas:bibleboyd316 Shoshone: Haudenosaunee: Inuit: username : enviro Inca: Brazil: Africa: Egyptian Empire: Mali Empire: Songhai Empire: Ethiopian Empire: Here from the Future! Wiki. Kush: Aksumite Empire: Macrobia: Kerma: Ghana Empire: Zulus: Middle East: Ottoman Empire: I'm the maker of this game! Abbasid Caliphate:Bozistanball Babylon: Assyria: Israel: Sassanian Empire: AH28 Asia: Indus Valley Civilization: Han Empire: Ming Empire: I am Epic!! Mongol Empire:IN SOVIET RUSSIA, THE GOVERNMENT PICK YOU (talk) 15:48, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Khmer Empire: user:lord falconis Chalukya Empire: Empire of Japan: Bow to Empress Kaori! Qing Empire: Srivijaya: Mughal Empire: Maori: ScottyD (Note: The Maori start at the Pacific Ocean. You can choose to land at any major landmass bordering it, but it will require one entire turn) Game IT HAS BEGUN!!!!!!!!!! ONE * The Han Empire invades the Ming Empire, starting the Han-Ming War. * The Qing Empire, following this, condemns Han aggression but does not get involved, instead increasing their military budget. * Texas and California form an alliance, fearing the USA. * Israel expands rapidly, looking to claim the Holy Land for the Jews. * In response, the Abbasid Caliphate also undergoes rapid expansion '''Mongol Empire:' The hungry Mongol Empire, looking to expand, expands its borders (I would like to know what the Mongol capital is.) this is a mil/tech turn * '''Mod Response:' Mongol capital is Kharkorin. You expand into Burd. Empire of Japan: With modernization complete and the Shogunate defeated, we expand to cover the territories held by the former Shogunate and other Samurai Clans. We also move into Karafuto. *'The Carolingian Empire signs a non-aggression pact with the Roman Empire. Following this, The Franks opens trade with Israel, Persia and the Han Empire' Maori: We start in northern New Guinea. '''Mil/inf/eco turn '''Austria-Hungary: The Austro-Hungarian Empire wishes to work with the German Reich in Berlin to work together to unify all of Germania. We propose talks between us and the German Reich to improve diplomatic relations. Imperium Romanum: (WE NEED MAPMAKERS AND MODS. WE ALSO NEED A RULE ON EXPANDING BORDERS LIKE HOW MANY PX WE CAN EXPAND PER TURN.BTW I don't think we should start in 1AD lol.) '''Home of the Eternal City, the Roman Empire adds reforms to its government structure, which was designed to govern Roma only. The Imperium begins to expand her infrastructure to accommodate the ever-increasing population, with hundreds of homes built and the capital expanded. railroads begin to be built, albeit not to a great extent since the country is small. The Legion sees improvement as 400,000 men serve in it, with rifles and cannons being built to arm them. In the meantime, the Navy, consisting of a few dozen Ironclads and a hundred frigates, begins patrols of the Tyrrhenian Sea to rid the threat of a pirate invasion to the Imperium. '''We expand by 200 px North, 200 px South, and 200 px West. We also offer a trade deal to any European nations willing to Scotland: The King of Scotland begins to expand North to reclaim dominion over the outer Hebrides. With the British Empire so close an offer is made to Napoleonic France to renew the Auld Alliance. The economy and infrastructure as also improved in farming and main trade routes around the capital. (Is there a year we're starting from as the Auld Alliance would exist in American revolution times but just confused as to timing.) * Mod Response: The fact the year is "One" just means it's the start of the game. you can ask to make an Auld Alliance, nevertheless. * RNG: France refuses, wanting an alliance with Britain. TWO * Now looking for mapmakers! * You may expand up to 250 px in all directions! * It will take you three years to get to the next stage in one category. * For clarity, the Year Two just means it's the second year of play. * Hans army is ambushed and destroyed by Ming, allowing Ming forces to move into Han unopposed. * Carolingian Empire expands outwards into Rhine and Denmark, Obtains algebra, astronomy and glass through Persia, Israel and Han Austria-Hungary: We expand our domain by 250 px to the west and north. Vienna's infrastructure is expanded and more roads are constructed to accommodate for the increase in carriage traffic. We open our borders to all Germans and immigration rises. Empire of Japan: We continue expansion through the rest of the Japanese islands. The Imperial court is strengthened and our troops well trained. ''Imperium Romanum: '' '''Home of the Eternal City, the Roman Empire adds reforms to its government structure, which was designed to govern Roma only. The Imperium begins to expand her infrastructure to accomodate the ever-increasing population, with hundreds of homes built and the capital expanded. railroads begin to be built, albeit not to a great extent since the country is small. The Legion sees improvement as 400,000 men serve in it, with rifles and cannons being built to arm them. In the meantime, the Navy, consisting of a few dozen Ironclads and a hundred frigates, begins patrols of the Tyrrhenian Sea to rid the threat of a pirate invasion to the Imperium. '''We expand by 200 px North, 200 px South, and 200 px West. We also offer a trade deal to any European nations willing to. * Scotland is willing to trade if you can find a route to Northern Europe. Scotland: The King of Scotland with the economy regrown and focused on lumber, metal and farming decides to quickly expand in the land grab before England to make sure we can set up borders on our terms. A military fleet is also prepared to sail to Ireland to begin expansion in the West as well. We expand 200 px north and south and east. Ethiopian Empire: We expand into uninhabited Eritrea and begin to colonize it and found the cities of Mandefera and Asmara, as well as developing boats and beginning founding coastal villages to trade with countries via sea. We are willing to trade with countries in the Middle East and North Africa. Mongols: We expand 200 px all around us. mil and tech THREE Carolingian Empire: As it expands into the coast the North Atlantic Ocean, it purchases a few Ironclads from the Roman Empire. The Carolingian converts to Protestantism. Meanwhile, socialism begins to rise. Macedonian Empire: The empire is here! We expand 175 px north, 200 px west and east, and 175 px south, in order to go near the Ottomans. To combat this lack of movement, we greatly increase our economy, introducing a more efficient type of currency, and military, introducing exploding pellets in our weapons, as well as a trebuchet-like thingy. The citizens are happy. We are willing to trade with the Ottomans and Austria-Hungary if you want to.. We begin patrols of Balkans, and seize a few unoccupied islands, which become our military bases. Secret military work is happening. Ming Empire: We push back the Han and begin invading them. We expand 200 px south, 100 px west, 240 px east, and 120 px south. We offer a non-aggression pact to the Qing. (You do realize that the Qing and the Ming have the same capital, right?) Sasanian Empire: We officially change our name from the Persian Empire to the Sasanian Empire. We begin expanding North, capturing Baghdad. We also expand a 300 px East. We will like a trade pact with the Ottoman Empire. We would like a trade pact with all the nations except from Rome. Texas accepts the trade deal Macedonia accepts trade pact. Texas: Our leader Sam Houston has died form West Nile our new leader Arne Durant takes up office we research tech our military now using repeating firearms and we start maritime trading, we like to have trade and weapons pact with USA, Britain and California, We expand 200 px south to Mexico. I will put my turn but I want to know what land I have first. -Bozi'''I '''California: We continue to expand our economy and build up the military, whilst we accept the trade and weapons pact with Texas. We expand 150 px north. The improvement of relations is the key to California, as it might set to improve relations with others, and hopefully even trade more. Poland-Lithuania: I am expanding 250 px in all directions to gain control of Eastern Europe. I offer an alliance to Kalmar Union. My capital is Vilnius. We have reached the Baltic Sea and are building a port in Kaliningrad which I will use for trading and building up a fleet. I am offering trade deal with all European nations. I am also beginning to build up a large army of cavalry, which will be very fast and adaptable. I also want peace with Austria-Hungary and Nazi Germany. Spanish Empire: We want to help Austria-Hungary and Germany. Category:War_of_the_Nations_(Map_Game)